


One Piece PETs: Heat Wave

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Series: One Piece PETs [156]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M, Hot Sex, Hot Weather, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:36:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4021834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>There is a terrible heat wave out in the Grand Line and the Straw Hats find ways to deal with it. Takes place pre-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Heat Wave

**One Piece PETs: Heat Wave**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This terrific series belongs to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

   The Grand Line has suddenly been hit by a heat wave and it was a bad one. Everyone was doing all that they could to try and deal with the sweltering weather. Namely, Luffy and Nami.

 

   Up in the Crow's Nest, Nami's on the floor, moaning, her sky blue spaghetti strap shirt's a bit crooked where her bosom's exposed, her left strap's in between her chest, her miniskirt's been lifted up, and her panties are hanging on her right thigh as Luffy's hand is going in.

 

"Nami?" Luffy asked. "How is this gonna help cool you off?"

 

"Just shut up and do it," Nami answered.

 

"Okay," Luffy replied. "Here goes."

 

He used two of his fingers to tease Nami's womanhood. Nami chewed her lip and mewled.

 

_'Fuck yes...!'_ she thought.

 

Luffy continued to tease her and then he started to eat her out.

 

"Ahhh...ahhh...haaa...!" Nami cried out.

 

Luffy moaned as he made circles with tongue inside her womanhood.

 

"Oh, that's it, Luffy...!" Nami groaned. "More...more...!!"

 

"You got it, baby..." Luffy complied as he continued licking inside of Nami's womanhood.

 

"Aaaaahh...!!"

 

Nami panted as Luffy kept going. At that moment, she finally climaxed. After doing so, Luffy eyed Nami's exposed jugs.

 

"I'm hungry..."

 

Suddenly, he went for her cans and began to suck on them.

 

"Ah...Luffy..." Nami moaned.

 

"Mmm..." Luffy hummed as he continued to suck and lick on Nami's melons.

 

"Luffy...don't stop..."

 

"I won't..."

 

   While still sucking on her tits, he unzipped his fly, letting little Luffy out; he picked up a condom from Nami's nightstand, put it on, grabbed Nami's waist, and put her on his wang.

 

"Mmmmnnn...!!" Nami moaned. "God, you're so big...!"

 

"I know..." Luffy spoke up. "You ready?"

 

Nami nodded her head in response and Luffy held her hips as he started to thrust.

 

"Aaahh!! Aaaaahhh!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!"

 

A solid hour and 55 minutes went by before they each came. Once they've caught their breath, Nami looked at Luffy and told him, "I'm still hot."

 

"Me, too...!" Luffy groaned, panting like a dog. "What are we gonna do?"

 

"...Wanna go check on what the others are doing?" Nami asked.

 

"Okay." Luffy answered.

 

   So, they go check on what the others are doing. As expected, they're not doing so well, either. Poor Chopper looked like he's melting. Robin did her best to fan the little cutie. She was actually using one of her feathers, which fell off due to the heat.

 

"Damn heat..." she cursed.

 

Now, when Robin started cursing, you know she's in a bad mood.

 

_'Good Couch Cat, it's worse than I thought!'_ Nami mentally cried. _'Robin's cursing!!'_

 

"Nami, I'm scared...!" Luffy squeaked.

 

"I know, Luffy," Nami told him. "me, too."

 

With Zoro, he was trying to keep his mind off of the heat by lifting weights. The sweat made his body glisten in the sunlight.

 

(A/N: You're welcome. ^^)

 

"...At least that's one welcoming sight," Robin mused, looking at him.

 

"9998...9999..." he counted.

 

_'Does he ever stop?'_ Nami thought. _'Seriously, who ever reaches that number?!'_

 

At that moment, Sanji came out with some ice cream.

 

"Ice cream!" he called. "Get it while it's still cold!"

 

"ICE CREAM~!!" Luffy cheered as he ran to get it, until Nami stopped him.

 

"Not so fast," she spoke. "You know what sweets does to your stomach."

 

Luffy looked at Nami with puppy dog eyes.

 

"Please~?" he asked.

 

_'Oh, damn, not the puppy dog eyes!'_ Nami mentally cried.

 

"...Fine." she answered. "But, you're only getting one scoop."

 

"Okay."

 

Sanji gave Luffy a scoop of vanilla ice cream on a cone.

 

"Thanks, Sanji!" the Monkey Man spoke.

 

"You're welcome," responded the Fox Man.

 

   Nami fed the ice cream to Luffy, bit by bit. This way, it would last longer. At any rate, the Straw Hats did all that they could to make the best of the hot weather and some of the ideas turned out to be wacky.

 

For starters, Robin used her powers to fan herself with her molting feathers. She even fanned Zoro, too.

 

"Thanks, Robin."

 

"Anytime."

 

Afterwards, Zoro continued lifting weights while Robin stared at him.

 

Nami giggled at Robin's rubbernecking.

 

"Hush, you," Robin scolded with a glare. "We all do it."

 

"Eep...!" Nami squeaked.

 

"That's what I thought," Robin said.

 

   During this time, the Booted Puss Woman was in the inflatable pool with Luffy and Chopper...the only problem was it was filled with sea water, and everyone knows that sea water and Devil Fruit powers don't mix.

 

"Nami...I feel kinda loopy," Luffy spoke, his head swaying back and forth like he was drunk.

 

"I know, Luffy," she told him, petting him on his head. "But just bare with it for a while, okay?"

 

"Okay," Luffy replied, his voice a bit slurred.

 

"I don't really care, as long as I'm cool..." Chopper mumbled.

 

With the others, Franky invented this odd super-powered fan and at first, it seemed to be working. That is, until the contraption broke down.

 

"SONUVABITCH!!!" he cursed.

 

Brook was lying down on a large block of ice.

 

"Ahh...much better," he sighed.

 

Sanji was sipping on some iced tea, in his boxers.

 

"Nice undies, cook," Zoro remarked, smirking.

 

"Shut it, Moss Head." Sanji replied.

 

   Naturally, they'd break out into a fight, although it was too hot for them to do so. In any case, Usopp was working on something to deal with the heat...and failing miserably.

 

"Dammit!" Usopp cursed. "This damned heat's killing me!!"

 

"It's killing us all, Usopp!" Sanji chimed in. "So, quit bitching!!"

 

   Usopp only grumbled to himself as he resumed working on his invention to beat the hot weather. The only ones who weren't really miserable were Luffy, Nami, and Chopper.

 

"How're you feeling now, Luffy?" Nami inquired.

 

Luffy only spoke incomprehensible gibberish.

 

"Poor thing," Nami sighed. "I guess he can't win on a hot day. If I get him out of here, he'll be hot again, and if I let him stay, he'll get weak."

 

"It's a real conundrum," Robin added, still fanning herself. "I just hope we get cooler weather soon."

 

"Me, too..." Chopper spoke up, panting.

 

"Same here..." added Franky.

 

"I hope so, too..." Brook chimed in, still lying on a shrinking block of ice.

 

Zoro was still lifting weights.

 

"10,051...10,052..." he counted.

 

_'...Really?'_ Nami thought.

 

_'Really.'_ replied Zoro in thought.

 

"AAH!!" Nami cried as she held her head. "Stay outta my head!"

 

Zoro smirked as he kept lifting weights.

 

"Heh heh heh." he chuckled.

 

"Zoro," Robin scolded. "don't tease her like that."

 

"What?" Zoro asked. "It's fun."

 

"It's not nice," Robin told him. "Cut it out."

 

"Killjoy." Zoro muttered.

 

Robin just chuckled.

 

Suddenly...a cool breeze blew by.

 

"Oh, finally!!" Usopp exclaimed.

 

   Yep, the sun had began to set and that meant a colder night. At least it was better than baking out in the sun. And that also meant Luffy and Chopper could get out of the pool.

 

"Thank god!" Luffy cried, happily.

 

"Yay!" Chopper cheered.

 

"Night, already?" Zoro asked. "Ah, well."

 

He tossed his barbell away, breaking _Sunny_ 's deck in the process.

 

"AAAAAHHH, SUNNY~!!!!" Franky screamed with his hands on his head. "YOU JACKASS!!!"

 

"Yeah, yeah," muttered Zoro as he walked away. "Whatever."

 

   After patching up _Sunny_ , Franky went off to the Men's Quarters along with the other guys. Robin entered the Women's Quarters to turn in for the night, as well. Luffy and Nami were all bundled up together in the Crow's Nest.

 

"This is much better," Luffy spoke, contentedly.

 

"Yeah." Nami agreed. "Goodnight, Luffy."

 

"'Night, Nami." Luffy replied as he wrapped his tail around Nami's and nodded off.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a dream that I had last year in the summer.


End file.
